Kiss?
by shyesplease
Summary: "I want a kiss!" she said. No hesitation, no fear. Just Alex, innocently pouting adorably down at him. "WHAT?" Justin hollered. JALEX. Valentine's Day piece.


**A/N: This story takes place sometime in season 3. Juliet and Mason are not in the picture. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Grabbing his handkerchief from the inside pocket of his wrinkle-free gray suit, Justin dusted off the folding table he dragged up from the basement. He then covered it with a red table cloth to give the table a sophisticated touch, as well as match the Valentine's Day Spirit.<p>

He taped up a banner on the front of the table, which was labeled "Valentine's Day Candy Grams." After making sure the sign wasn't crooked in the slightest, Justin then started to lay out the cards people could write out to their friends/crushes/etc. Next to put out was the different variety of candy people could attach to their cards. There were lollipops, mints, candy hearts, and _Hershey's_ kisses.

Smiling down at his set-up, and pleased with the arrangement in which he placed everything, he walked around the table to sit behind.

He was still early for school, so no one was around just yet, but soon people would be filling the hallways, some clad with stuffed animals, candy, and flowers from their boyfriend or girlfriend. Others glum and valentine-less, something Justin felt he could relate to, since Juliet was now gone.

A lump rose in his throat at the thought of Juliet. They had talked about this Valentine's Day, planning and hoping to make it a very memorable one.

Pushing aside the sudden feeling of lonesomeness, he plastered on a smile as the first group of students walked in.

"Get your Valentine's Day Candy Grams here!" He called out enthusiastically. Many looked, but passed, however some did walk over to the table. With a grin, Justin handed the group of students a pen to write with, as they gave him their money.

And as the minutes passed, the table was consistently receiving customers. Justin even had to restock some of their candy and cards. It looked like this idea turned out to be a win, especially since Alex had said it would be lame and that no one would be caught dead buying one.

_In your face, Alex!_

Justin then heard someone snort next to him. He turned his head, immediately seeing the figure of his sister standing there, arms crossed, in disbelief, when he did. "I can't believe people are actually buying these things…" She murmured as people came and went. "People must have forgotten it was Valentine's Day or something."

Justin just rolled his eyes, but smirked nonetheless. Alex hated not being right, almost as much as he did. He was obviously more right than her given any day, but it never stopped giving him the sweet satisfaction of proving her wrong every single time.

Her arms were still crossed, nestled around her stomach, even though minutes had passed. She kept tapping her heels against the hallway tiles, impatiently and irritated. She then repositioned her arms, but the action caused her the fabric of her v-neck top to be pulled lower, giving anyone looking a perfect view of the beginning of her cleavage. Justin quickly diverted his eyes, swallowing loudly as he did. He rapidly started engaging with his fellow students to keep him distracted and fight the sudden inclination to keep looking.

Soon enough, someone took the last card from the table, and Justin realized he had no more in stock at the moment. He really didn't think this many people would have been buying the candy grams. Aggravated with himself, Justin groaned at his choice to not make more. He should have known that the one time he wasn't fully prepared, he'd regret it.

He had to sadly inform the people crowding around the table that they would have to wait until lunch to get more, since they were all sold out for the time being. He'd have to make more during one of his free periods.

With a few grunts and complaints, the crowd dispersed, but Alex remained. He could feel her gaze on him. No doubt she was eyeing the money in-front of him as he counted his profit, why else would she stare?

Swiftly, she jumped up on the table, making Justin's eyes widen in surprise and fear. He instinctively jumped to his feet in alarm.

"Don't sit on it!" He squeaked, the vein on the side of his neck bulging ever so slightly. His eyebrows were etched down in worry. "I don't think it's quite stable, you know!"

"Oh, it's fine!" Alex said nonchalantly, waving her hand in a care-free way. "Don't get your panties all scrunched up in a bunch!"

"I do _not_ wear panties!" Justin hissed lowly, sitting back down in his seat now.

"_Right_, and Captain Bob Wood boxers are _way _better," She quipped, staring at him knowingly.

Justin blushed, the tips of his ears turning as red as the roses some of the girls in school were flaunting. He was too embarrassed to even correct her; it was Captain _Jim_ Bob _Sher_wood.

"So…" Alex started, trying to act casually, "how much did you make?"

"And why do you care?" Justin inquired, still counting the money. For some reason, her presence was distracting him. He kept losing his count. It probably had nothing to do with the fact that she was as close as she could humanly be and her thigh was pressed into his elbow, though. Not at all.

"Well, if people are stupid enough to buy this stuff, imagine if I actually had something non-lame to sell. I'd be rich in no time!" she expressed. Out of the corner of his eye, Justin saw her wringing her hands along her necklace, which happened to be right near the outline her v-neck. Justin's eyes traveled just a little north where he could see, not only more cleavage, but the upper part of her bra, from the way she was hunched over. (hot pink, if you were wondering.)

Justin cleared his throat as he diverted his gaze for the second time that morning, hoping she hadn't noticed he was staring. Why _was_ he staring? "Alex, why don't you pretend to go to homeroom already?" he pleaded her. A funny feeling was surfacing and he could only conclude Alex was the reason why.

"Because Mr. Laritate is on to me, I know it. I'm letting him think I'm over here helping you out, rather than trying to make a quick getaway," she explained, nodding her head to the side to guide Justin. And sure enough, down the hallway was Mr. Laritate peeping out the office's door, watching Alex with a stern look. Justin sighed.

As Justin attempted to count the money again, Alex started to sway her tight-jeaned legs back and forth, rocking the table considerably. He knew she was doing it purposely. She was Alex, after all.

"_Alex_," he grumbled quietly, "can you _please_ stop?"

"Fine," Alex gave in straight away, stopping her action. Justin silently prayed to the Gods. "but…" Alex then dragged on, which Justin knew meant no good, "…only if I get a kiss!"

Justin's hands froze and his eyes bugged. He could even feel the hair on the back of his neck rise. He eventually, slowly raised his head to face his smiling sister. "Wha-What did you say?"

"I want a kiss!" she said. No hesitation, no fear. Just Alex, innocently pouting adorably down at him.

"WHAT?" Justin hollered as quietly as he could, trying to not make a scene in the quaint hallway.

Alex rolled her eyes. "What? Are you grandpa now? Need a hearing aid?" she teased, poking her index finger to his forehead. "I said I wanted a kiss," she then repeated.

Justin dropped the money out of his hands, so his fingers could rake through his hair. "Seriously? Now? Here? In the hallway? At _school? In front on people?_"

"What? Am I disgusting or something?" Alex questioned, quirking one of her eyebrows upwards, testing him, almost.

Justin opened his mouth, only to close it instantly afterwards. "Well-no-but…arghh," He said, pulling slightly on the strands of his hair as he kept stuttering. She wasn't disgusting, far from it. Justin would even admit that from time to time he would size her up, soak in her curves and other…developments of hers…but that didn't mean he wanted to kiss her, right? "Others will think so if you get it from me!" he blurted out.

"Well, who gives a shit? Not me!" Alex said, glaring at a few who happened to be passing by.

"But, you know, Mr. Laritate is _right_ there," Justin pointed out. "I can't see that going over too well…" Justin admitted uneasily, casting a quick glance at the principal. "Not well at all..."

"Eh," Alex mused, "he's seen me do worse."

Justin's head flew back in shock. "What the _hell are you doing then?_" Justin sputtered, obviously flabbergasted. What could be worse than what she wanted to do _now_?

"Urghh, Justin!" the young female wizard groaned. She leaned forward ever so slightly, so that her face was directly in-front of his. Justin couldn't look at her fierce, annoyed eyes, so he looked down, but that only gave him a better view of her chest. He reflexively looked up at the ceiling, feeling like such a perv. His cheeks were burning radiantly. She was probably going to kill him.

Alex grabbed him by the tie, tugging on it, demanding his eye contact. When he finally succumbed to her wish, she yelled, "What is the big _freakin'_ deal? Just give me a damn kiss!"

Justin studied his sister's features. She looked convincingly enough to be honest, then again, she was a known liar. She was a schemer. What if this was just a plan to see how whipped he actually was towards her, and then use it against him as blackmail forever? He couldn't live with that.

Then Justin stopped that train of thought. Why was he scared of blackmail, rather than the fact that his sister wanted to kiss him? Shouldn't he be running far, far away from her? Shouldn't he want to vomit at the thought? But no, he wasn't.

Justin licked his lips nervously, beginning to stare at hers. If anything, he _wanted_ to kiss her. Crazy, right? Was there some Valentine-loneliness disorder he was suffering from? I mean, who willingly wanted to kiss their sister like that? He never thought he'd want to, until she proposed it. Now it felt like he wanted it all along, but just never knew it.

He looked back up at her eyes. She looked sincere. Her eyes held determination. She wanted this. And Justin could never deny her of what she wanted.

Justin took a deep breath, exhaling out his fears. "Alright…you can have a kiss…" He whispered, closing his eyes, waiting for the inevitable contact of her lips on his.

"Yes!" He heard her cry out joyously, before he felt the table jerk as she jumped off. He quickly opened his eyes, puzzled. Alex turned around, flashing him a grin as she scooped up a couple of the silver-wrapped _Hershey's _kisses.

Alex's took in Justin's shock face. "What?" She questioned, shrugging her shoulders. "You know I just can't have _one_ kiss. It's not like it's an actually _Hershey Bar_. I need _something_ to last me though homeroom, since I actually have to go…" she grumbled, making a face to show her displeasure. Laritate was still standing guard, watching her like a hawk.

Justin slumped back in his chair, completely embarrassed and loss for words. "Oh…that kiss…" he spoke softly, mentally kicking himself in the head for ever thinking his _sister_ would _want to kiss him_!

Alex eyed him curiously as he preoccupied himself with his own thoughts. She shook her head at his nerdy, weird ways, but that's kinda why she loved him, wasn't it? She wasn't dumb. She knew from the start he had been confused, but she decided to ride it out to see how he felt about the idea of the two of them. Now it was crystal clear and she had chocolate as a bonus!

Justin kept replaying the situation over and over again in his mind, trying to figure out why he had been fooled to thinking what he thought, but all he could come up with was that he _actually_ wanted to kiss Alex so much. Maybe a part of him always had and maybe he all this time he was just waiting for an excuse to cross that line. But apparently she would have none of that!

A hard slap to his chest broke him out of his thoughts. Alex's hand was firmly on his upper body. "Later, loser," she said, before walking towards her homeroom. As she left though, a paper fell from her hand. Justin immediately recognized it as one of the candy gram cards. (How she managed to steal one when he wasn't looking, he'd rather not know?)

He opened it up, right away seeing a single _Hershey's_ kiss taped inside. She had written something too:

'Happy Valentine's Day, dork

Here's a kiss for now, but you can bet they'll be another one later ;)'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So yeah, I wanted to upload this yesterday, but couldn't find the time to finish it. So, Happy Late Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you like this. I did something similar to this for the Hannah Montana fandom, and been dying to do something similar for Jalex.

*Also, for "Here In Your Arms" readers. I'm trying. I really am. School is being hectic and I'm kinda in writer's block if you didn't notice already. Hopefully I'll have something for you guys soon. :)


End file.
